I'm Promise You
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sakura mencintai Sasuke tapi Sasuke akan pergi keluar negeri dan juga Sakura belum mengatakan isi hatinya bgaimana prasaan Sakura saat ini "Apa kau akan kembali lagi", "Tentu saja aku akan kembali , jadi kau tunggu saja"
1. Chapter 1

I'M PROMISE

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'M PROMISE © Chinatsu Arakawa

Pairing : Sakura X Sasuke and all pairing in Naruto

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang mengharukan, sampai aku bacanya nangis lho -,-v

#PLLAAKK *lebay banget loe author

Dari pada denger curhatan Author baru yg gak ada habisnya, mending Let's Reading aja deh ...

SUMMARY: Sakura mencintai sasuke tapi sasuke akan pergi keluar negeri dan juga sakura belum mengatakan isi hatinya bgaimana prasaan sakura saat ini "apa kau akan kembali lagi", "tentu saja aku akan kembali , jadi kau tunggu saja"

CHAPTER 1

Sekarang aku berada di bwh sebuah pohon dimna aku dan sasuke mengukir sebuah kenangan. Ini tepat 10 thn sdh dmna dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku teringat dia pernah mengucapkan sebuah janji, tp aku tdk tahu dia menepatinya atau tdk. Tp aku berharap dia dtng

#FLAHSBACK 10 thn lalu

Waktu itu, aku sedang menunggu sasuke di bwah pohon ini. Dia blang ada sesuatu yang harus dia ktakan padaku, makanya aku dtng lbh cpt,mnunggu dia disni. Tak beberapa kemudian dia dtng dengan gayanya yang cool.

"sdh lma nunggu disni, gomen aku telat sakura" tanya sasuke

"ah, tidak apa- apa sasuke-kun, apa yg ingin kau katakan padaku" jwbku sambil tersenyum

"ehm..., begini sakura, aku akan pindah ke london inggris untuk sekolah disna, selama 10 thn tp aku janji akn kembali" jwbnya dengan tertunduk

"Nani, kau akan pindah ke inggris selama 5 thn?" jwb ku dengan kaget, tubuhku langsung mematung seketika

" gomen bru mengatakannya padamu, krna aku bru di britahu kemarin oleh kaa-san dan too-san. Awalnya aku menolak keras tapi karena too-san memaksaku terus, dia berkata bahwa hanya aku yang bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan perusahannya"

"oh, tdk apa-apa sasuke-kun. Jika itu yg terbaik untukmu aku akan mendukungnya" jawabku dengan memaksa tersenyum, walaupun hatiku tersayat-sayat

"benarkah, Hountoni Arigatou, sakura. Aku berjanji akan kembali untuk mu tepat 5 thn lgi, dibawah pohon ini lagi. Aku akan memberikanmu, kalung untukmu sebagai kenangan aku akan mengambil kalung itu tepat 5 tahu lagi" ucapnya, sambil memberikan sebuah kalung berlian yang menurutku itu terlalu mahal

"apa ini tidak berlebihan sasuke-kun" tanyaku

"tidak, aku ingin kau memakai ini, jika ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Waktuku tidak banyak sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sayonara sakura" jawab sasuke

"hm.. Sayonara, semoga kau berhasil sasuke-kun" kata ku

#FLASHBACK END

"Tapi sepertinya itu, hanya janji, yg tiada artinya mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku", kta ku sambil memegang kalung yang ada di leherku.

"hari sdh gelap sebaiknya aku plng klo tdk pasti ayah akan memarahiku lagi, karna plng telat" kta ku dlm hati

Setelh aku sampai rumah, segera sja ayah memenggilku

"Sakura, nanti kau akan ku jodohkan dengan anak teman ayah dia laki-laki yang terpelajar dan baik, dan juga ortunya juga partner bisnis ayah, bagaimana kau mau" tanya ayah

"terserah ayah," jwb ku dengan lesu. Krna aku sdh merasa dia hanya bisa membuat janji itu hnya utk menghiburku tetapi tak menepatinya

#Di Bandara

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari bandara, dengan membawa sebuah koper dia mengenakan jaket kulit,celana jens, kacamata bermerek dan sebuah topi dan menghiasi rambutnya yg agak mencuat yang err... agak mirip pantat ayam berwarna biru dongker dan berjaln dengan coolnya. dia terlihat serasi dengan pakaian itu dan dia cukup tampan sehingga banyak orang yg menatapnya dengan wajah terpukau.

"tunggu aku sakura aku datang menepati janji ku" kata pemuda itu, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dri saku celananya dan tersenyum pergi.

To Be Continoned...

AU : Udh lm gak Update fanfic jdi pas buka" eh, ketemunya file lama jdi Update ajj. Ini Cuma 2 Chapter ajj kok jd mohon dukungannya utk melanjutkan chapter terakhirnya ok,^^


	2. Chapter 2

I'M PROMISE

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'M PROMISE © Chinatsu Arakawa

Pairing : Sakura X Sasuke and all pairing in Naruto

Warming : OOC, AU, Gaje { Maybe }

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang mengharukan, sampai aku bacanya nangis lho -,-v

#PLLAAKK *lebay banget loe author

Dari pada denger curhatan Author baru yg gak ada habisnya, mending Let's Reading aja deh ...

Summary: Sakura mencintai sasuke tapi sasuke akan pergi keluar negeri dan juga sakura belum mengatakan isi hatinya bgaimana prasaan sakura saat ini "apa kau akan kembali lagi", "tentu saja aku akan kembali, jadi kau tunggu saja"

CHAPTER 2

Malam ini adalah malam, pertunangan ku dengan anak dari partner ayah, kata ayah mereka akan dtng dalam 2 jm kedepan. Jdi aku hrus menuggu dengan sabar.

Malam ini aku memakai sebuah gaun berwarna pink se-lutut karna kata ayahku aku cocok memakai itu karna sesuai dengan warna rambutku yg pink panjang digelung,dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai saja. Wajahku dirias tipis saja sehingga terlihat natural.

Tak terasa sdh 2 jam, waktu berlalu, datanglah partner ayah dia bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku,segera saja mereka berbincang-bincang setelah itu, ayah memanggilku untuk bertemu dengan kedua tamunnya.

"namamu Haruno Sakura kan wah dia cantik, cocok dengan anak kita kan sayang," kata Mikoto-baasan

"ya tentu saja, oh... iya sakura,td anak saya menitipkan ini kpdmu katanya tolong berikan ini kepadamu"kta Fugaku-jiisan

"apa ini?" tanya ku

"katanya jika kau sdh membukanya segera temui dia, dia memakai jaket kulit" kata Mikoto-baasan

#Sakura Prov

Apa ini? Sebuah surat sebaiknya aku baca

"aku menunggu mu di sebuah pohon vioni di dekat sebuah tman

for: Haruno Sakura

Pohon Sakura di tempat itu aku dan Sasuke-kun dulu, ah.. mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

#END PROV

"Summimasen, aku harus pergi paman, bibi" kata ku

"oh, silakan Sakura-chan" jawab Mikoto baasan

*DI BAWAH POHON

"Akhirnya aku sampai jaga, oh ya mana orangnya ya?" tanyaku dalam hati, soalnya tempat itu tidak ada oranglain selain aku.

"Siapa kau, jika kau tidak mempunyai kepentingan maka segeralah pergi dari tempat ini" Ucapku dengan nada yang dingin dan ketus

"Aku mempunyai kepentingan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan calon istriku" jawabnya

"Aombong sekali dia, tidak membalikan badan apa lagi wajahnya" pikirku

"Ya, kan Sakura" ucapnya, sambil membalikan badannya detik itu juga

Alangkah kagetnya aku, aku rasa tulang dan ototku melemas dan tidak ada lagi di tempatnya

"Sa...su...ke...kun?" jwbku dengan terbata-bta

"Tidak mungkin, ini pasti khayalanku lagi" pikirku

"Ayolah, ini bukan khayalan Sakura. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tau tempat ini selain kita, kau seperti melihat hantu saja," jawabnya dengan nada dingin tapi terkesan gembira

"Aku kira kau tidak datang lagi ke sini dan tidak menepati janjimu itu padaku" tanyaku,

"Oh tidak mungkin, seorang Uchiha tidak akan melanggar janjinya sendiri" jwbnya smbil tersenyum

"Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku sakura?" tanyanya, walaupun dari kegelapan aku masah melihat kekhawatiran terhadap jawabanku

"oh bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya terlalu kaget dengan kejadian ini? Jawabku, aku harap jawabanku dapat menenangkan Sasuke

"kalau begitu," kazune seperti sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya

"Maukah kau menikah denganku" tanyanya sambil berlutut di depanku

"Hm, tentu saja Sasuke-kun, karena" jawabku

Segera saja Sasuke memelukku dan dia berkata "Hontonie aishiteru, Sakura"

Segera sajaku balas pelukannya "Aishiteru, yo Sasuke-kun"dan bersandar pda bahunya, tercium aroma _citrus_ dri tubuhnya, aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya seakan tidak bsa lepas drinya

"Oh, iya sakura, kau ingin punya anak berapa?" tnya nya sambil tersenyum jahil

"Ehm..,itu."

"Terserah Sasuke-kun saja" jwbku dengan muka merah dan sambil menahan malu

#Sasuke Prov

Aku terkejut dengan apa yg dia katakan kepadaku, tak lama kemudian kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, 1 cm sudah mulai terasa hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Akhirnya aku mencium bibinya dengan lembut tak lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi kuluman. Kami bru selesai setelah kami berdua kehabisan pasokan udara disekitar. Segera saja sasuke melepaskanku agar kami dapat menghirup pasokan udara.

"Gomen ne sakura" kata kazune

"hm, tidak apa- apa sasuke-kun" jwbku kemudian munculah semburat merah di pipi putihku, untung saja ini malam sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat olehnya

Ini adalah penantianku panantian yang panjang, selama ini menunggumu agar kau dapt mengejar impianmu, tapi rupanya kau menyisakan ruang cinta yg ada di hatimu untukku Hontonie Arigatou

2 kata untukmu

"AISHITERU Sasuke-kun."

O

W

A

R

I

AU : Halo smuanya sy blik lagi dengan karya yang mungkin bisa diblng sedikt aneh, tp tak apalah yang penting banyak suka. Saya sdh Update Chapter 2, menurut klian bgaimana apakah bgus atau tdk, tlong RnR'nya. Oh ya skalian promo tidak lma lagi sy akan mengUpdate Fic berjudul _**'My Idols'**_ biar sy kasih bocoran biar kalian semua penasaran itu bercerita tentang Sasuke yg berhenti dari dunia musik secara tiba" dan bersekolah di sebuah sekolah biasa dan bertemu dengan Sakura yang orangnya _Tsundere_ plus _Otaku_ bgt itu sedikit dibumbui Musical kok, bg yng ska musik plus ska genre _Romance_ _and Comedy_ wajib baca ini, _Ja mata na Minna...^^_


End file.
